Yoritomo Kumiko
Yoritomo Kumiko is the daughter of Yoritomo and Moshi Wakiza. Her birth was a secret from all but the closest followers of Yoritomo, and her attempted ascension to Championship of the Mantis Clan began the Mantis Civil War. At the end of the war, Kumiko was officially recognized as Champion and has served in that position since. The "Daughter of Storms" is currently the Mantis Clan Champion and an active member of the new Gozoku. Birth and Childhood Tragically, Kumiko's father died shortly before she was born, and her mother died giving birth to her. Moshi Wakiza had been injured and Tainted at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. As a result, Wakiza passed the Taint onto the newborn Kumiko. Normally, a child born Tainted would have been destroyed, but Yoritomo Komori could not bring himself to end Yoritomo's line. As a result, Kumiko was hidden from the public by Komori, who feigned retirment and rasied the child himself. Komori trained her to fight the Taint and to control her passions. She spent the bulk of her life in isolation on a remote island under Komori's tuteledge. The Mantis Civil War When word of the assassination of her adopted elder brother, Yoritomo Aramasu, reached her, and when she learned that Aramasu's killer, Yoritomo Kitao, now ruled the Mantis Clan, Kumiko left her seclusion to reclaim her birthright. She rallied those loyal to Aramasu and the elite Storm Gaurd to her side. Once supported by those loyal to Yoritomo's line, she gave her support to the Shogun, Akodo Kaneka, to solidify her power base. The Mantis Civil War errupted as a result, with Kumiko and Kitao at the center vying for the Championship. Politics and the Taint Knowing that no one would accept her as Champion as long as she harbored the Taint, Kumiko sought a way to purge her corruption. With the help of Moto Chen and Akasha, she connected with a group of ronin called The Unbroken. These ronin used a Naga ritual which allowed them to be cleansed of their Taint by killing other Tainted creatures. At the apex of the war, Kumiko faced off with Kitao and defeated her. At this point, the Onisu Settozai, who had been laying in wait and feeding on the clan's emotions during the conflict, was forced out of hiding. Kumiko single-handedly slayed the Onisu and used The Unbroken's technique to cleanse herself of the Taint. Kumiko spared Kitao's life and fully assumed leadership of the clan. This act allowed Kumiko to have a smooth transition of power in the days following the war, though at the time, many felt allowing her nemesis to live was a mistake. Current Demeanor Kumiko has since become very unpredicatable. While she harbored the Taint, she was restrained due to the effort of fighting the corruption. Now, it seems, her freedom from it's corruption has given the Mantis Champion a far more chaotic personality. The Gozoku Kumiko has become an active member of the Gozoku, allied with the Shogun to disperse the Emperors power, while maintaining his glory and appearance. Category:Mantis Clan Leaders